Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/27 May 2016
11:57 so how about them memes 11:57 youre memecist 11:58 here come dat boi? what if he is actually dat gurl 11:58 the world may never know 11:58 you said "so how about them memes" i have an excuse 12:03 helo 12:03 ok 12:04 ok? 12:07 memes 12:07 memes? 12:08 i made a character who is 98 days old 12:08 coolio 12:08 theyre basically a newborn gem 12:08 i guess 12:09 birthed from the loins of the earth 12:09 Miracle of gem life. 12:09 Shit out by the Grand Canyon. 12:10 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond sheds single robont tear. 12:11 >birthed from the loins of the earth (lenny) 12:11 whats the term when people have 2 different color eyes 12:11 hetero 12:11 um 12:11 chromia 12:11 o 12:11 hectochromia or something 12:11 hectochromia iridum 12:11 I think 12:11 >hetero 12:11 im laughgin 12:11 oh no here come the heteros 12:12 * Raelcontor is heterosexual 12:12 heterochromia 12:12 enchipls 12:12 is rock candy druzy a type of druzy quartz or druzy as in the rock??? 12:13 idk man google exists 12:13 never mind found it 12:13 http://google.com 12:13 let the lord show you the truth, andre. 12:13 i already found it dear god 12:13 rock candy quartz. is that candy. 12:13 i was going to link google 12:14 * ThatOneWeirdSUFan eats it and breaks tooth 12:14 "OWW." 12:14 holy shit dont break ur teeth 12:14 dark and i are playing akinator 12:14 im making him find mike patton and he's gonna scream at me 12:15 ok 12:15 dark? 12:15 old friend 12:15 this user called darktriggerhappy. @simu 12:15 ok then. 12:16 isnt dark like 12:17 PM Ain't Havin' Dat Shiet: I have a fucking suspicion as to who this is, but I'm not the goddamn genie. PM Mousen Saieff: :3c 12:17 the guy who triggered my amiga 12:19 eeyup, enchi. 12:19 if I am that "amiga" you are speaking about. 12:20 wait i just realized 12:20 i've been punning his name without even knowing it 12:20 nice. 12:21 * Renegade Enchidio is triggered by punctuation 12:21 ill stop 12:21 rn i'm just making a bunch of odrey puns on a titanpad 12:22 i'll link if you want to join me 12:22 i wanna join 12:23 https://titanpad.com/odreepuns 12:23 i'm bored ok 12:35 the chat CSS works tho 12:35 it does? 12:35 oh yeah it does 12:35 yes 12:36 let me try... ummm.... 12:36 brb 12:36 but not the one on the wiki itself 12:36 yeah 12:36 wikia.css doesnt have any fields for it? 12:36 idk 12:36 sorry, css isnt really my thing quite yet >w>;; 12:37 all good 12:37 danis gonna teach me one of these days but for now im like aggressively flopping around 12:38 http://puu.sh/p6oYU/bded91e100.png 12:38 i mean its right there 12:38 rael 12:38 http://www.w3schools.com/css/default.asp 12:38 the staff page will need updated as well 12:38 right right 12:39 that one is significantly less difficult lol 12:40 http://puu.sh/p6p4e/82f4f98323.jpg 12:40 do you think theyre gonna notice 12:41 and simu thats not the issue 12:41 lol 12:42 you said that you wanted to learn css >_> 12:42 I noticed it 12:42 and i can do that later when im not stabbing aggressively at the wiki css looking for fruits username 12:43 and i have a basic concept of CSS. i know how styles and stuff work im just not good at the specifics with borders and such 12:43 sneezes 12:43 len and ame are gonna show up like 12:43 "WHAT THE FUCK" 12:44 http://puu.sh/p6pgi/035247f2aa.png 12:44 smooth 12:44 maybe it takes time to update? 12:45 i already updated it for chat, there's just no field for fruit's username on normal wikia.css 12:45 so im like aggressively looking around 12:45 hmm... 12:45 fruit why did u do this to us 12:45 12:46 i blame u for this 12:46 I wanted a new username 12:46 IVE GOT THE SOLUTION 12:46 GO INTO THEME DESIGNER AND CHANGE EVERY SINGLE USERNAME TO DMOD PURPLE 12:46 let's see it 12:46 IT'S FINE NOBODY WILL NOTICE 12:47 same 12:47 people who read logs will 12:47 :y 12:47 people in the chat will 12:47 :v 12:47 u do reaalize that right 12:47 :V 12:47 why are you shitting all over my jokes today 12:47 :U 12:48 don't see anything wrong with the css page... 12:49 me neither simu 12:49 im just 12:49 idk where username CSS is 12:49 outside of chat? 12:49 LEN JUST REPLIED WITH "LOL" 12:49 -https://titanpad.com/Puns-20out-20of-20Grace you could make puns with my name I guess 12:49 ok theyre coming to fix it 12:51 GOD DAMMIT 12:51 IT WAS IN THE COMMON.CSS 12:51 HOLY SHIT 12:51 IM GONNA PUT A BULLET THROUGH MY SKULL BRB 12:51 grace i found a pun 12:51 so the common.css affects the css for chat as well? 12:52 no 12:52 there's Wikia.css, common.css, and chat.css 12:52 all separate. 12:52 les pun https://titanpad.com/EnchiPuns 12:52 I get that much, but what does the common.css have to do with all of this? 12:52 u silly kids 12:52 hi len 12:52 common.css is for the main wiki's css 12:52 Our god has arrived 12:52 hi stranger 12:52 len im sorry i truined everything 12:53 ruined* 12:53 * Stevenismyuniverse hails our god. 12:53 * Raelcontor hands len a gun 12:53 shoot me 12:53 trevor ruined everything 12:53 I KNOW 12:53 * Lenhi shoots trevor from gta v 12:53 * Lenhi throws away gun 12:53 anyways 12:53 wasnt amethyst's VA in a GTA game 12:53 i think so 12:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-zy3w_86iY language warning 12:53 when did len get here? 12:53 12:54 i am always here 12:54 my new aesthetic is amethyst saying 12:54 "FUCK" 12:54 i am the alpha and the omega 12:54 i see 12:54 zen and len both have pearl gems lol 12:54 here trevor http://therebelliouspearl.tumblr.com/post/144937601390/captioned-vines-garnet-you-need-to-leave 12:55 send me air 12:55 * Stevenismyuniverse sends air 12:55 it feels weird when ame says fuck 12:56 im afraid i have no friends 12:56 ame: ive been trying REALLY HARD TO LOSE WEIGHT 12:56 ame: LIKE YOGA AND SHIT 12:56 i want ame to say fuck 12:56 i want all of the gems to say fuck 12:56 except garnet 12:56 i want garnet to say frick 12:56 all of them 12:56 frick 12:57 i dont see pearl cursing 12:57 (jasper) : I'm back motherfuckers. 12:57 ame: IM SUING YOUR ASS FOR A MILLION DOLLARS 12:57 nyoom 12:58 i imagine pearl would be like "frick" and then "OH GOSH DID I JUST SAY THAT I'M SORRY" 12:58 i want peridot to say "FUUCK" like 12:58 when some homeworld gems appear they're all 12:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCKo5P82-JI 12:58 "where the hell is peridot" and peri is all 12:58 "FUUCK THEY ARE HERE" 12:58 aa gtg 12:59 bye odrey 12:59 byee 12:59 byeodrey 12:59 byedrey 12:59 puns remain 12:59 om 01:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNdO95XfJ8I 01:01 I CANT BREATHE 01:02 (note that i have a pathetic sense of humor) 01:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbWUaBvbfy8 01:03 trevor 01:04 i respect you a million times more now 01:04 B) 01:04 (arrival) 01:05 meanwhile rainbow diamond is a bitch to draw 01:06 so rainbow 01:06 very, very gay 01:06 http://puu.sh/p6qlQ/6a569659ee.jpg mm yes 01:09 hi peri 01:09 I have a question 01:10 i have an answer 01:10 what are those..... 01:10 how should I deal with this redirect? 01:10 no 01:10 Emerald (Fruitninja155) ?redirect=no 01:10 delete it 01:10 lol 01:10 just put the delete thing in it? 01:11 delete the redirect 01:11 Why didn't you just rename the page? 01:11 I did 01:11 if you rename a page it makes a redirect :v 01:11 It didn't for my pages 01:11 this happened to me when i renamed MSD and CD, fruit 01:11 i just deleted the redirect pages. 01:11 redirect pages are separate from the actual pages 01:13 ...i just realized you cant delete pages 01:14 no I can't 01:14 brb 01:14 deleting it 01:14 guys im leaving 01:14 bye enchi 01:14 my existence 01:14 bye 01:14 oh ok 01:15 hi i am new to this wiki 01:15 what do i do here 01:15 Emerald (Fruitphox) 01:15 no more nasty redirect link ;w; 01:15 im 5 and my bro is 4 and we are in need of su things that are pre-k appropriate :^) 01:15 oh you are five 01:15 get ready for the kick :D 01:16 and then ban for a few years lel 01:16 LMFAO 01:16 "get ready for the kick" 01:16 wow this wiki is inappropriate 01:17 you have another redirect to fix 01:17 Golden Beryl (Fruitninja155) 01:18 * Lenhi holds fanon that I never worked on 01:19 a simple "please" would do lol 01:19 could you please fix it 01:19 yes, yes i can 01:19 and then slowly get ready to do another two 01:20 yes 01:20 ok next 2 pls 01:20 still working on them 01:20 I need a minute or two 01:21 oh alright 01:21 ill delete em and go to bed 01:22 Carnelian (Fruitninja155) 01:24 Tanzanite (Fruitninja155) 01:24 there they are 01:24 trumpzanite 09:47 * Raelcontor jk I'm not allowed to nap rn 09:49 nuuuu bye ;-; 09:51 ummm... that was a quck nap. 09:52 (Moussaieff Bot Diamond) 09:52 shit don'twork. 09:53 (mbd) 09:53 ok, that worked. 09:55 ptbhtbhtbthbthbt 09:55 (arrival) 09:55 ghtthghthhgghthhgt 09:55 Arrival. 09:55 Okay, old to 09:56 (arrival) 09:56 *Okay, old topic but...Pookie is a teddy bear. Nuff said 09:56 pookie is a club penguin baby 09:57 http://puu.sh/p7nE4/35ddc63519.jpg the fnaf fandom 09:58 !summon SIMU 09:58 pretty much it tho. 09:59 http://puu.sh/p7nMT/384d053a46.png the weaboos in the fnaf fandom 09:59 im fucking listening to this 09:59 this is gonna be so bad 09:59 oh it's so bad 10:01 alright afk so i can axtually draw 10:01 actually* murder me 10:02 whhhhhyyyyyy dont no. 10:03 murder. me. 10:03 Okie. 10:03 XD 10:03 NOT LIKE THAT 10:03 Alright-y. 10:04 no. i will throw water on you, bot 10:04 :'( 10:04 in what sense. 'murder"? 10:04 Oh. 10:04 (lenny) 10:04 you made himsad 10:04 him sad* 10:05 :'''''( 10:05 dont be like that 10:05 ;-; 10:05 Sympathize with me, bitch. 10:06 *sympathizes* 10:06 YAAAS, HOE. 10:06 *less sympathizing* 10:07 aa gtg 10:07 * Pseudo-Miracles dies again 10:07 bye odrey 10:07 byee 10:08 whoops brb for dinner >w>;; 10:09 if dani comes on (xe wont prolly) tell xyr i said hi 10:09 bye. :3 10:09 ok 10:10 i lied 10:10 mom was yelling for alyssa not me 10:12 You lied to me?! That's it were through! End this platonicism! 10:12 XD 10:13 ;m; 10:13 (cries in a corner) 10:14 Oh boy. Here come the waterworks. 10:14 mrd dont be an asshole 10:16 ( holds bucket of water) 10:16 Don't make me use this. 10:16 No, please. 10:16 Think of my children. 10:16 THINK OF THE CHILDREN 10:18 Oh, you have chidren and you try to ruin my relationships? 9holds bucket high) do you want to rust or na? 10:19 PLEASE, THINK OF MY KIDS. 10:19 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond holds up two corpses. 10:19 you dont have any 10:19 Shit. I forgot to feed them. 10:19 MRD OH MY FUCKING GOD 10:19 and what do you feed robots exactly? 10:20 They were human. 10:20 I adopted them and named them Doctor and Pepper. 10:20 I fucking love Dr. Pepper. 10:20 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond drops child corpses on floor. 10:20 Whatever. 10:20 (prepares to throw bucket) 10:21 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond tazes Qwerty. 10:21 oh ym god 10:21 Every time I open up my profile a get a '80s cringe 10:22 test 10:22 F+ 10:22 ok thats it. im not going on user pages anymore. 10:22 f 10:22 (kicks bucket at him before falling) 10:22 o ok 10:22 every fucking userpage has autoplay music 10:22 can i pause it? no. 10:22 except mine 10:22 I don't have music. : D 10:22 Or...at least I don't know how to add it. lel 10:22 Should I just make it so that you can pick which song to play? 10:22 dont fucking do that because some people like me have a serious phobia of sudden loud noises 10:23 and if we cant stop it then we start freaking out 10:23 no more user pages. youre all fired 10:23 o ok 10:23 go home 10:23 Then you turn off the volume... 10:23 10:23 and what if im listening to other music 10:23 which i literally always do 10:24 then you pause that music. :^) 10:24 then you dont give me attitude. :^) 10:24 voice ur grounded 10:24 ummmmm 10:24 Attitude is meant to be given :^) 10:24 binch!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:25 botch!!!!!!!!!! 10:26 ;^) fuhuhuhuhu 10:26 me: goes to draw hand 10:26 me: 10:26 dont call other people binch 10:26 me: opens another drawing and traces that hand 10:27 i'll call said person a botch which means mistake i think 10:28 also i was right about the gems not having or needing belly buttons thing 10:28 lapis doesnt have one 10:29 well, gems aren't born, and to have a belly button you have to have that... um... ya know, tube thing as a baby 10:30 yeah!!!! 10:30 thats what i said lol 10:32 So, watcha working on now? 10:32 sodg 10:33 oh, again? 10:34 yeah 10:34 i just 10:34 i get upset with my art really quickly 10:37 oh, ok. 10:37 ya 10:37 ;w; 10:41 sry internet working up. 10:41 FUCK 10:41 WOAH QWERTY 10:41 RELAX 10:43 ( I can't since we platonically broke up.) 10:43 XD] 10:44 </3 10:44 :( 10:44 (arrival) 10:44 9oh, graet 10:44 (more water buckets) 10:44 Nooo. 10:45 (arrival) 10:46 98throws) 10:46 all the water. 10:48 Hello Darkness, my old friend... I've come to speak with you again. 10:48 no 10:48 nope. 10:48 finished the sodg sketch 10:49 http://puu.sh/p7qH4/2de1d6c679.jpg 10:49 hes making his way downtown 10:50 nyyyooommm 10:50 walking fast, faces pass... 10:50 nyoom 10:51 y e s 10:51 n O 10:51 YE S 10:51 AND HE'S HOMEBOUND 10:51 *stuck 10:51 *AGGRESSIVE PIANO* 10:51 no omg 10:51 ye es 10:52 you must be thinking of spirit grisog 10:52 you know,,,, 10:52 http://puu.sh/p7qTK/24681b7941.png this one 10:53 what's his typing quirk? 10:53 changes all C's to ('s 10:54 The horns must be more original 10:54 never 10:54 ever. 10:54 his lusus is a unicorn 10:55 NO IM NOT KIDDING 10:55 http://puu.sh/p7r2q/f9f7cf5f41.png 10:55 JUST A UNICORN WHY NOT 10:56 awwwwwwwwwww 10:56 http://puu.sh/p7r6K/3513eee655.png 11:00 They seeee into.... your souuuullllll 11:02 spirit can see into a mans soul 11:03 (lenny) 11:03 which one? 11:03 what 11:04 (nv mind then) 11:08 brb for dinner 11:09 (don't lie to me again) :( 11:09 :P 11:13 http://www.strawpoll.me/10327601 aaaaa 11:15 aaaaa 11:16 aaaaaaaaaaa 11:16 (ah) 11:18 scream 11:19 same 11:24 Simu 11:24 seemoo 11:24 back 11:25 (munch) 11:26 wb qwerty 11:26 what 11:26 (shrug) 11:28 zen 11:28 tf do you want 11:28 oh my 11:28 ? 11:29 be that way then 11:29 wh 11:29 what does that mean? 11:29 fucking pm 11:29 fien 11:29 woa 11:35 helo! 11:35 Super Hello 11:39 http://www.strawpoll.me/10327804 11:42 http://www.strawpoll.me/10327817 here lel 11:42 * DaniSkies -ify 11:43 o hey dani 11:43 o snap waddup 11:43 its that dani 11:43 o shit helo!!! 11:43 here come dat dani o shit whaddup!! 11:43 everyone seems to be surprised to see me like ??.? did i become len and ame overnigt? 11:43 get the meme right, trevor 11:44 *overnight 11:44 dont fucking correct me :3c 11:44 but 11:44 u got the meme wrong 11:44 b-but i dont care :3c 11:44 achahahahahhshhhhhhhh 11:44 shhhhhhhh 11:44 dani no 11:44 babe 11:44 pls 11:44 dani. 11:44 pls 11:44 * DaniSkies covers both of your mouthd 11:44 but i care 11:44 *mouths 11:44 * Raelcontor licks Dani's hand 11:44 shhhhhhhhhhhh 11:44 * Raelcontor waggles eyebrows at dani 11:45 pls 11:45 PM Benjamin S.: the land of fruits and phoxes. PM Mousen Saieff: >LoFaP PM | Edited 7:45:26 PM Mousen Saieff: maybe dont do that one 2016 05 27